Take Me Away
by Organized Desaster98
Summary: Taken from my dying father, Barty Crouch Jr, my only loving parent to become a slave girl to Draco Malfoy, he's had so many but... he's killed them all. I, Tessa Crouch, don't know how I'm going to survive on my own in this hell hole DMXOC summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story for a new friend of mine, drusillamalfoy. This one's for u girl. :P **

**Description-- **

**My father, dead but not dead, life, memory, and his already minuscule ability to love all gone from an encounter with a Dementor. I can't say it was for nothing... his majesty's secret was **_**safe **_**and **_**protected**_**. But no... not since **_**Potter**_** ruined my father's sacrifice and told the whole word about us. Now, as I sit beside my father's death bed, although he is a man that no longer knows me, Lucius Malfoy barges in and claims that Father has wronged him. "Lies!" I scream at all of my father's old comrades. He steals me away... so far, far away... for his son, Draco. I am Tessa, and I am alone.**

* * *

Tessa's POV

I smile sadly at my father, young but old, dead but alive, here yet gone. His forest brown hair permanently mussed with too many days of bed rest on end. He moaned lightly and reached for my hand.

"Nurse?" my face fell but I answered

"Yes?" he touched his parched lips then his cheek and his eye

"Bind..." he uttered barely audible to my ears. I stood, worried.

"You...you're blind?" he blinked and shook his head yes

"Dying." my eyes went wide "Today...feel it." I gently squeezed his hand

"Don't die. Please, don't leave me." a tear slid down my cheek

"Pretty...voice." he squeezed my hand back so weakly I knew he was telling the truth and faintly flicked his tongue "Nice girl..." my golden eyes were stained red with hot tears streaking down my face

"Dad, don't die." I started to sob. He had bed in bed for months now, his condition deteriorating with every passing week. I had tried to prepare for this moment but even me, a cold hearted bitch, is phased by this. My mother left us when I was seven and he was returning from Azkaban, now I, a fifteen year old girl and keeper of my dependant father am going to lose the only person in my life that matters to me aside from my Lord.

A crash radiated from the lower level of our small, dreary home and a heart chilling woman's cackle froze me to the bone. I recovered and lunged for my white, marble wand and readied myself as footsteps thudded outside the door.

_"Easy...easy... just like Father taught you..."_ I reminded my heart, trying to will it to stop beating so hard against my ribs. Every sound came to me like muggle gun shots.

"Deary! We missed _YOU_!" the woman screamed just before the door was thrown off its hinges and into me

"Ugh!" I moaned in mid air as my body was tossed carelessly over my dying father's bed and into the adjacent wall. I smashed the wind out of my lungs as my spine collided with a hanging mirror. I could feel the blood trickle down my back but I clumsily stood to fight. "B-Bellatrix?" I gaped

"No..." My father moaned and reached his hand out to me from across the room

"Not just me, Love, Lucius too." he entered after her "We're here to collect from your old man."

"What do you mean? My father owes you nothing." I countered again raising my wand

"Little Girl, put that down. You don't, know how, to use it." he taunted me by cutting the sentence into short, agonizingly annoying phrases

"Please leave." I demanded

"Oh, your father doesn't look so good, Love." she tisked "Lucius?" she asked looking at him

"Kill him." my eyes shot wide and on instinct I jumped into attack

"_Confringo_!" I yelled but she merely moved to the side and it missed. She glowered at me.

"_Descendo_!" I was thrust straight down into the glass covered ground "You little _wretch_! how _dare_ you try to burn me!"

"Bellatrix, she will pay her father's price." he stood staring at my only parent "I have plans for her." he raised his wand to the unconscious man in the bed

"No!" I yelled with my cheek crushed to the floor "No! No! No!"

"Avada Kadavera." he said as cold as stone and my breath hitched as I sucked in a fast, gasping breath.

"You bastard!" I screamed and tried to get up but was held glued to the floor "I hate you!"

"Don't be like that, Darling, we've done you a favor, wasting your life with this old sack of nothing." laughed Bellatrix "So, what do you have in mind for her?"

"Draco is turning eight teen." was his only reply

"_Not him...not Draco..._" I thought, he'd nearly been sent to trial for killing a slave girl to many times to count. He's a ruthless bastard just like his father "I'm not going _near_ your pathetic _fucking_ excuse for spawn!" I yelled into the ground. I rolled my head to look at them and saw Bellatrix grinning down at me.

"Oh..." she sneered "very good choice, she's a feisty little one. Maybe even put up a fight. He'll love her." she cast another spell on me that I didn't hear but my body went limp as Lucius picked me up. My head flopped backwards just in time to see my father's lifeless corpse.

"Daddy_..._no..." My world went black and I gave into the darkness of unconsciousness.

I woke to a dark room on an old creaking cot, I tried to let my eyes adjust to the darkness until the door swung open and light flooded in. I scrambled off the bed and searched for my wand only to realized I didn't have it. I didn't have anything: no clothes aside from my nightgown they must have taken from my home.

"Pretty brown hair down to her lower back; hazel eyes; full, pink lips; long legs; creamy, smooth skin... She's innocent looking but she's got some potential. Make her seductive in the next fee hours."

"Yes, Sir." replied an older woman "Girl, you've been out for three days. Get up." she commanded lightly

"Not a fucking chance in hell." I spat

"Little girl, you will be flogged if you don't follow directions." she replied in a venomously peaceful tone

"Beat me, kill me, go for it as long as I get to say fuck you." I mocked her with a scornful smile. She growled and stomped up to me.

"You little wretch!" her old hand was cold as ice as it collided against my cheek

"Annette!" yelled Lucius from the door "Not the face. Draco needs a girl for tonight and she was free so don't maim her until after then. She will be punished. Trust me."

"Yes, Sir. My apologies." he scoffed and she grabbed me by my wrist but I sharply pulled it back. The moment I did Lucius pulled out his wand and cast the Imperius Curse on me and I began to walk. I tried to will my legs to halt and of course failed.

He stopped me at his side and grabbed my chin and inspected my sore cheek. Lucius tisked as his eyes flashed to whatever the bloody hell her name is. I walked my way down what seemed to be a dark, dismal prison section of their far-reaching castle. I wonder how many of my homes would fit here. One thousand? Maybe two?

"_Home_..." I thought "_I'm going to return there..._" my breath hitch in realization "You blighter!" I screamed "You left my father's body to rot in our home! You fucking bastard!" tears spilled down my cheeks and I couldn't whip them away. It's scary not having control of your body, terrifying that right now it's not really yours.

"Yes, we did." he informed smugly "No one will want you if you leave this place so why fight something you will never win?" I felt my heart breaking at the thought of my dear father wasting away in that damned bed. Not a soul to give him a proper burial, he may not have been a man with many morals but he was my father, the only one that loved me. I remember the days he would teach me spells because I didn't go to school, in fact I was never to have been born. It was a one night stand with some woman he met in a darkened bar. She was rid of me at the first chance she could get. I loved him so much...

The next few hours were ones of hair styling, makeup, and lingerie. They forced me into a cold bath and washed my hair for what seemed like days. After that when the maids put the corset and stockings on me it was uncomfortable and tight, sucking to my body on every subtle curve that I have. I looked much older than I am and felt more dirty then I was. I hated every second of it.

"Alright, Love." Murmured a much nicer girl, Jenny is her name. She's twenty-six and obviously feels bad for me. "I'm afraid you're ready and it's time..." she looked into my eyes and stared at me for the longest time "I'm so sorry." I said nothing but followed her while rallying my spirits for a fight. Getting myself into a frenzy of hate and anger that I plan to take out on him. "This is his room... if I may ask, your name?"

"Tessa. Tessa Crouch." I replied

"Tessa, pretty name. You remind me of my sister." she sighed looking down. "Wait on the bed, he'll be out of his bath soon." she started to shut me inside the room but stopped "...I have to lock the door now. Sir's orders." she looked so torn

"I'll be alright." she closed the door and I scurried to the windows I tried each one but to no avail. "Come on, come on.." I muttered, finally I tried breaking through it. I slammed my hand into the glass but it felt more like steel "No!" I yelled clutching my hand

"Well, aren't _you_ a fun surprise?" I heard from behind me

* * *

alriiiiiiite lol RXR

--OD98

p.s. I'm back babe


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, newest chap to date :D So, I have a WHOPPING four hits to this story lol I'm doin **_**good**_**. I'd love it if you guys would review, thanks so much for reading though.**

**Dedicated to drusillamalfoy, thanks for being my first, and so far only, review**

* * *

Tessa's POV

I turned around in the darkness to see the almost fluorescently pale face of a handsome young man with bitter, steely eyes of grey. I pressed my back to the wall hoping it would break in two so I could make my escape from these people. I grabbed hold of a bookshelf with one hand and the windowsill in the other. He stood leaning against the other wall of the far side of the room next to the entry saying nothing.

"Keep away from me." I commanded, he glared and spoke no words, "Release me." he smirked "I said release me!"

"Of course," he bowed lightly, mocking me "as you wish." he pulled a key from his pocket and put it in the door "Come and get it." My hazel eyebrows drew together and willed him to explain "come unlock the door... you are free."

My eyes flashed from his face to the entrance and back again. His body read calm and composure but his eyes held an evil intent to play with me in any way he wanted.

"Unlock the door and open it." I demanded "Then I'll start to walk." he chuckled, completely amused by the whole situation.

"Deal," he unlocked it and light flooded inside in a small thin stream "now do you believe me?"

I didn't answer the second I saw the light I charged forward without a second thought. He seemed to be taken by surprise, but not thrown off. As I wrenched open the door Draco wrapped one arm around my waist and lifted me into the air as I flailed and fought him. He dragged me, kicking and screaming, back into the room.

"NO, let me go damn it!" I threw my elbow back and had a direct hit to his face

"Ugh." he moaned and dropped me, I attempted to crawled away on my hands and knees but he grabbed my ankle and yanked me under neither him. I screamed bloody murder before he clamped his hand over my mouth "You little _whore_." I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but rage as the smallest trickle of blood slid down from above his eye to his and onto my neck. I flinched at each droplet while he held my legs down with his own and my wrists in his other hand.

"Do you know what I do to the ones that think they're _brave_?" he asked and I whimpered "I fuck them until the _bleed_ and _die_." I struggled again and a tear slid down my cheek "_Oh_, you're going to start behaving now?"

"_Don't let him break you..._" I closed my eyes, opened my mouth, and bit down as hard as I could and only let go when I tasted blood

"AAH!" he screamed, releasing me and I jumped for the door. I didn't look back, I just heard him roll across the floor and bang against the nightstand. "_Flagrante_!" he cast, and the moment I touched the door my hands were burnt instantly. I hissed at the pain.

I turned to look over my shoulder and Draco was holding his wand at me. I didn't move a fraction of a centimeter and my heart jumped to my thought. He was holding his bloodied hand but yet looked lustful.

"Get on the bed." he ordered "...get on the fucking bed!" I looked from his face, down his chest and to his pants...

"You're fucked up..." I said, astonished that he didn't want me dead after all of this. He advanced on me and I back pedaled until I ran into one of the nightstands beside the bed. "Back off!" he laughed

"God, none of the other ones fought as much as you." he looked psychotic as he ripped off his shirt and started to unbuckle his pants. He rushed up and threw me on the bed. Draco pinned me down then grabbed a fist full on my hair while harshly kissing my lips. "Ugh...how old are you baby?" he moaned but I said nothing and struggled against him "How old?" he pulled my hair and I whimpered

"F-Fifteen." my eyes were streaming tears down both sides of my face, leaving trails of black makeup stains that seeped into my hair. "Please let me go..." I whined against his lips. He smiled evilly in the kiss and rubbed his member against my leg

"Ugh, keep begging." he moaned "Do it." he squeezed my arm to tight and made me sob lightly

"Pl-ease!" I cried "Stop, I-I can't take it!" I was full out weeping, broken, alone, and worthless. _"My life is over... he's going to kill me...Daddy, I miss you so much."_

"Oh yeah," he reached behind me and unclasped the dark purple bra. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to make myself believe I was somewhere else.

"_I'm at the ocean...in Italy. Dad isn't hiding me here, I'm free now. Regular people get to know I exist. I'm not hiding in a dark house and my father remembers who I am because he's alive and healthy... I'm not here...I'm not here..._" he kissed down my neck and bit me hard "Ah!" I exclaimed

"Just wanted to make sure you were still here." I sniffled and reopened my eyes "There we go..." he reached up and tried to stroke my face but I turned my face away "Are you a virgin?" I looked into his eyes, they were genuinely curious. For some reason it made me angry.

"What the hell do you think mother fucker I'm fifteen!" I yelled at him and started to fight again

"Hell yes..." he ripped off the panties and didn't bother with the leggings. Before I knew what to do next all his close were off and he was inside me. It burned and tore at me physically and mentally.

"AAHH!" I sobbed

"Oh, yes, oh yes." he moaned in my ear "Does it hurt?" he muttered into my hair "Tell me!"

"Yes!" I screamed and buried my face in the crook of his neck, wound my arms around him, and bawled "I hate you!"

He fucked me like a common whore for what felt like days. It hurt so badly I know I bled enough to leave the evidence on his sheets. I could only hold still and wait, wait until he was finished or wait until I died. I would be happy with either one.

He was a big man, huge even. It would hurt badly even if I was ready for him but...

"AAHH! Please stop! It hurts!"

I wasn't. I wanted to die.

I _needed_ it.

"Ugh, fuck yes. UGH, God!" he rammed into me three more times but much more slowly, savoring his orgasm. One...two...three and I felt his warm seed enter me. He panted with his eyes closed and breathed into my hair. He abruptly got up and put on his clothes then turned to me.

"Get up then get out." he commanded and tossed me a green, silk nightgown. I sat up slowly and looked him right in those cold eyes, sniffling.

"Yeah...you-you better go fix your hand that I mutilated." he smirked at me and grabbed his wand while I scrambled off the bed and threw on the gown

"Look," he cast a spell on his hand "_reparo._" I watched before my eyes as his hand healed. "Good night...?" he inquired my name and I thought

"...you don't need to know that." I informed

"As you wish," he laughed at me and opened the door "Jenny! Come get The Whore." I turned my head sharply away in disgust and he chuckled

"Yes, Sir." Jenny walked in, red eyed. She hadn't been far away, chances are she could hear me scream and started to cry. "Come along, Love." As I walked out the door Draco came up behind me and slapped me on the ass to make sure I was humiliated enough. I paused after the impact then kept walking.

"See you tomorrow." he called down the hall, still laughing

"Tessa--" sighed Jenny as she nearly put her hand on my shoulder

"Don't... I'll get my revenge one way or another... on him and his father... and _Potter_."

* * *

ReadXReview thanks!

--OD98


End file.
